User blog:Mister Explicit/The Psycho Finale (IDEA)
In response to Shockwave's recent blog, Jesse better hope this is an early April Fools joke or he is in deep shit. While we are waiting for the upcoming Psycho Video, I'd like to share my idea of the Finale. Again, this will most likely not happen because of YouTube restrictions, but this would be one that I would watch if it ever happened. This is the final Psycho Series video (or of my idea) - it will be in two parts, like the films for Hunger Games and Harry Potter titled Psycho Family Finale. Psycho Family Finale: Psycho Dad Murders Mother Jesse thinks over what Melissa had said in DESPERATE MEASURES! about Theresa not returning her calls, Jesse goes to her house to attempt reconciling with her. However, he does not find her there and assumes she is out grocery shopping. Jesse and Corn return to The Ridgway Residence and find Jeff Sr walking with a wrench in his hand into the Ridgway Morton Building. Jesse runs to the building, but doesn't enter. There happens to be a crack in the door, in which he sees a bunch of tools laid out on a table. Jesse enters to find Theresa tied up onto the wall of Jesse's room. Jeff Sr explains that he was heartbroken after the events of Psycho Mom Divorces Husband and has been secretly enacting revenge against her, under the belief that he never deserved it and that he only did it for the money. Jesse asks if he was a hitman: Jeff Sr responds no and the money he was referring to was Jesse's YouTube money after revealing that he was starting to get underpaid at work. After tearing up, Jeff Sr stabs Theresa with the head of a saw pruner. Jeff Sr says that he does not want to kill his son, but feels that Theresa deserves death after the separation and when Jesse was kicked out of his house by his mother, revealing that he had recently been on the internet finding his wife. Despite this, he reveals a PS4 in one hand and the wrench in the other. Jesse urges him to stop, but this only prompts Jeff Sr to throw the PS4 at the wounded Theresa. Jeff Sr mutters "I'm sorry" to everyone and suddenly lunges at Corn, causing him to lose grip on the camera as it spirals to the floor. Psycho Family Finale: Psycho Family Showdown Continuing from part 1, Jesse grabs the camera and tells Corn to hold himself against his dad as he starts a nearby lawnmower. Struggling to start it and seeing Jeff Jr walking to the building, Jesse panics, having not started the lawnmower because of his limited knowledge. Jeff Jr arrives and urges Jesse to stop, but Jesse ignores, revealing that Jeff Sr killed their mother. As Jeff Sr gains the upper hand, Jesse grabs a hammer, pushes Jeffrey into the garage door and swings the hammer into Jeff Sr, knocking him unconscious. An unnamed witness watches the action unfold and calls 911, alerting police. Jesse unties the bleeding Theresa and places her in his car but are apprehended by police before they can leave the driveway. Aftermath In an update video, Jesse announces that he will no longer do YouTube as a job and reveals that he had successfully got a job at GameStop, despite that he had gained a criminal record. Theresa dies of the stab wound and head trauma sustained from the PS4 being thrown at her. Jeff Sr survived, but was arrested for first degree murder. Jeff Jr was released from police custody and announces that he is moving out in a week with a new girlfriend. Larry, who had heard of his sister's death announces that he will continue to do YouTube, but less frequently for that time being, saying that he would never believe that Jeff Sr would cross the line like that. Georgie and Melissa do a video together concerning this and say that the two would try to avoid Jesse after what he has done. Tell me what you think! Mister Explicit 20:31, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts